


Darkness In Their Hearts And Love In Their Eyes

by Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon



Category: Danny Phantom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-03
Updated: 2020-11-03
Packaged: 2021-03-09 02:48:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 8,650
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27367564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon/pseuds/Kawaii_Chibi_InuDemon
Summary: "So, Sam who is this?" The Goth smiled; her smile so bright that it made Danny feel even more depressed."This is Dan," she said and both boys looked at each other in shock. Dan!
Relationships: Danny Fenton/Sam Manson, Sam Manson/Dan Phantom





	1. Chapter 1

"What are you so happy about?" Danny grumbled as they sat together at their standard table at the Nasty Burger, well Tucker and Danny sat there while Sam was at the counter ordering food for her and the dark haired guy next to her.

"The fact that Sam has found a guy," the dark skinned technophile said, "for one thing and for the fact that Valerie said yes to my proposal." Yes, Tucker was getting married. They had just turned twenty-one this last summer and had so many plans for their future, but to Danny it seemed as if all their plans didn't include the other part of the group. "Why aren't you in high spirits? You and Sara have been dating for over six months now and everything has been so great." Danny grumbled something beneath his breath. "What?"

"I broke up with Sara last month," he growled out as he continued to watch his Gothic friend laughing with her dark-haired boyfriend. He deduced that he had been out of touch longer than he had thought. He had just been visiting his parents in Florida this last month because his father had just had a heart attack. Sam had been single when he had left and then he had come back to find that she had a boyfriend. Growling again when Tucker asked him about why he had broken up with the blond, blue eyed beauty Danny had confided that she had accused him of cheating on her.

"Why would she believe such a thing?" his friend inquired as he took another mouthful of his large burger, the cheese oozing from it as some of the lettuce fell out onto his wrapper before him. Danny said nothing as he took a bite of his food. Yeah, he hadn't cheated on her, not physically anyway, but his mind had never been on his girlfriend, not fully anyway. He had been happy for the first few months, but then as it always did his mind had wandered back to the Goth heading for them now.

"Just don't say anything to Sam. I don't need her sympathy."

"She should feel some sympathy for you as this is what, the third girl to accuse you of cheating on her in the last two years. What is wrong with these girls that you keep picking?" Tucker had noticed that after Valerie, Danny had dated Paulina, the girl dumping him for the sheer fact of amusement. She loved to cause humiliation. She had felt it herself when she had found that Danny was the hero that saved them all on a daily basis. She had tried to get back together with him only to be turned down in an extra degrading fashion with Danny using the words that Sam herself had used to describe the Hispanic. After that the halfa hadn't dated anyone while Sam had dated a guy named Gregor, who had ended up being a guy named Elliot. He had found Sam so attractive that he had wanted to date her so he had lied, trying to get on her good side, but had failed when he had trashed Tucker. Danny found himself another girlfriend right after that. The red head had dated him for over the last year of school and then had broken up with him declaring that he had a thing for his friend, Sam. He had dated a brunette after that whereas Sam stopped dating. She claimed that all men were pigs and liars. When the halfa had dated his brunette for eight months the girl had claimed the same thing that the previous one claimed. Danny had claimed that he and Sam were just friends. After that he had met this girl named Sara. She had not met Sam since said girl had taken a small trip out of town for like three months with her parents to get them relocated in another city. Sam had come back, but she hadn't been the same. At that time she had been single. Danny shot the male next to him a harsh glare as Sam sat down next to them, her boyfriend sitting next to her as he shot a look at Danny. Danny was shocked to find that the male glaring at him looked familiar, his blue eyes almost the same shade as his own save for the green that was mixed in it. His hair was black, but there was a small streak of white through it around the bottom half of it. "So, Sam who is this?" The Goth smiled; her smile so bright that it made Danny feel even more depressed.

"This is Dan," she said and both boys looked at each other in shock. Dan?! "He just moved here like a month ago. He and I just hit it off so well that I find that I can't even be without him." Her eyes glowed with love and adoration as she held Dan's arm. "He has to leave in a while, conflict or something, but while he is here I plan on enjoying his company as much as I can." Danny looked at the other male as said male smirked at him before turning and placing a kiss on her head.


	2. Chapter 2

"Sam," he hissed low under his breath as the girl in question looked at him. "That is the same male that tried to kill you!" She nodded as if it was nothing big that the male sitting next to her with his muscular arms had tried to kill her. "Are you crazy?" Now she glared at him, her eyes flashing as she leaned close to him dragging Dan with her.

"Are you calling me crazy?" her voice rose as she stood up. "Yes, I know who he is, but he isn't the same male that you fought all those years ago. He has changed and we want to be tog-" she shut her mouth and shook her head giving Danny and Tucker hope that maybe she was under some spell and was coming out from it, but she then continued, "I do not have to give you any sort of explanation!" she said loudly as Dan smirked at them, his haughty behavior pissing the other male halfa off. "I love him!" With that she took Dan's hand tightly in hers and walked off leaving two very confused friends.

"Wow," Tucker said as he took another bite of his food to the frustration of Danny who shoved his food away from him as he kept hearing those words in his head. I love him! I love him! Dropping his head on the table he let out a growl. How had this happened?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Two months prior...

Sam lay in her bed, her body aching from lack of sleep and her body skinnier than it had been in years. She was just so tired and she knew that she was depressed, but she couldn't care less. He had been dating so many girls lately that she was sure he had dated half of Amity Park and although she knew that wasn't true it still made her feel shitty.

"He just..." she faded off as she closed her eyes. She was so tired that she couldn't even finish a thought if she had wanted to. Sighing she forced herself onto her side as she slid off the bed and onto a crumpled heap on the floor. Reaching under her bed she managed to grasp a bottle of flavored rum, the liquid allowing her to feel something besides sadness as she managed to twist the cap off, her hands so shaky. She was unaware that in the darkness that was her room there was a pair red eyes watching her. As she took a gulp of the clear liquid she felt the satisfying burn in her chest as she dropped the plastic container to the floor with an audible thud. She was glad that the curtains were shut and that she was by herself. Her parents would be leaving to move while she would get the house. She wasn't sure what she would use it for, but she was going to keep it. It had good memories from her times with Danny and Tucker.

"Sammmmm..." a voice said causing the girl's head to snap up in shock. Was she hallucinating now? "No, Sam, you are not hearing things," the voice continued in a sad tone. "Sam, what have you done? Where is that Goth with so much spunk and fire?" She turned to the shadows where she could see the red eyes glowing at her. She should be afraid, but for some reason those eyes were so familiar. They looked like Danny's when he had been taken over so many times and also like...

"Dan," she whispered softly. "W-What-" she was cut off when said ghost walked to her from the shadows, but his face didn't look menacing but sad almost as his cape flew around his muscular form. "I must lo-ok pretty shitty," she said, "for y-you to pity me." He shook his head as he leaned down and picking her up laid her on the red sheets of her bed. He was so afraid that he would break her as he felt her bones.

"I do not pity you," he said as he stood there looking down at her. "I feel nothing but sadness for you. I lost you in my timeline and that fool of my younger self is letting you fade away in this timeline. How many times must you feel anguish? How many times must you die?" She was shocked at his emotions.

"I thought you couldn-n't feel..." she faded off again as her voice cracked. He nodded.

"I thought that was the case too, but I find that seeing you waste away brings emotions that I thought long gone to the surface." He frowned. "I guess all that time in that fucking thermos has made me crazy." Sam smiled, the smile soft and shaky, but she smiled.

"Thanks," she whispered. He looked confused.

"That is the nicest thing I have heard in a long time." He sat down now, the bed sinking under his weight.

"Sam, you need to get it together," he said his tone harsh now as he stood back up before disappearing through the floor causing the girl to let out a whimper. She had no idea why but the thought of the male leaving her made her afraid. Minutes later he still hadn't returned, but she could hear something crash downstairs. What was he doing down there? "Here," he said as he popped back into the room with a bowl of soup in his gloved hands.

"You know-w to cook-k?" she whispered out as he sat next to her and before she had a chance to say more he shoved the spoon in her mouth, the soup sliding down her throat. She expected it to burn, but was surprised when it was lukewarm. To her utter embarrassment her stomach let out a growl of approval. Her pale face turned beet red, but when she looked to him he showed nothing as he held the spoon out again. That was how it had started.


	3. Chapter 3

Present...

"I can't believe that he reacted like that," a certain dark haired female growled as Dan pulled her closer to him, his muscular arm draped around her waist.

"I can," the male said as he dropped another kiss on her head. He towered over her small form, but she loved it. She felt so loved and cared for with his large form next to her. "He is me after all, the only difference is that he never lost you so he takes you for granted." Sam blushed. "Sam, I wonder sometimes that you are still fighting next to my younger self. There have been so many times that I left you to clean up after me and the times that I put you in such danger."

"I learned that being on the low scale and liking a rather shallow girl made you think more with the brain between your legs than the one up here," she said as she pointed at his dark locks. "Dan, not that I am complaining, but I like you as yourself, you know, as Dan." The male was shocked at her bluntness, but happy that she felt that way so he changed again before her eyes, his white hair flaring up as he now stood in his Phantom outfit. Leaning up to kiss him she sighed. "Much better." Taking her hand now they walked on.

"Do you remember the Fight Knight?" he inquired. She nodded. "What was I thinking?"

"That you didn't want to eat Dash's smelly underwear," was her response with a gag. "I would have done it too, but then again I probably wouldn't have gotten myself in that situation."

"Yeah, that is a memory I wish would stop haunting me," Dan said as he gagged too. "Sam, you saved me with all your Gothic books." She smiled brightly. It was the brightest smile he could remember ever seeing on the dark haired girl's face even before his death. Maybe that was all that she had needed. She had needed him to be by her side, but wasn't that ironic since as a teen he had looked to her as nothing more than a friend afraid... Afraid for fuck's sake that he would hurt her more by trying to make a more intimate relationship with her. "Okay, how about when you wished that you had never meant me?" At this he watched her face pale. "Sam?"

"I would rather not look back on that one," she whispered. He stopped and pulling her over to the shadows of a building.

"Sam, you know that I hold no grudge for that incident?" Little known to the goth was the fact that Danny was walking across the street at that moment. He saw Dan standing over Sam and the look on her face and all he saw was red as he began to run over only to hear the next words out of Sam's lips.

"I know that was what you said, but I just am so sorry that I wished it. I made you walk through that fucking portal twice!" Danny stood there in the middle of the street as people walked by him, their eyes taking in the dark haired male standing there with the blankest stare on his face. He hadn't known that that had bothered her that much. He watched as Dan pulled her close, the look on his face hidden from the halfa watching them. "I should have been the one that walked into that stupid thing!" He could hear the misery in her voice as his other male just held her tightly her tears wracking her form.

"Oh, Sam, I would never wish such a thing," Dan said. "My younger self told you as I am telling you now that you didn't know that she was there. You were used for evil purposes, but you are not to blame for that." Lifting her into his arms he took to the skies leaving Danny to watch them.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Past...

"Sam?" Dan called out into the darkness that had fallen over the girls room as night had fallen. He had left her, but now he was back. It was only supposed to be a one time visit but he found that he trusted what he had seen in her eyes and the simple fact that he missed her made him return.

"Dan, are you there?" a small voice called out in the darkness. "Where did you go?" Dan made his way over to the bed to find Sam sitting in the corner, her small form shaking slightly. "Why did you leave me?"

"Sam, I only came that time to help you, but..." he faded off as he reached down to pick up the small form of his best friend. "I find that I can't leave you just yet." Sam tried to wrap her arms around him, but she was still too weak. "Have you eaten?" The small goth shook her head to his question. He frowned.

"Sorry, " she murmured.

"Sam, you need to eat or you will die," he said nearly choking on the last word. He wanted to choke his younger self, but knew that even though it wouldn't do too much to him that it would fuck up the timeline. "You, little one, are a handful." She said nothing as she burrowed into his form, the cold coming off of him comforting her somehow.

"Will you stay?" she whispered, her voice so sad that it tugged at Dan's long forgotten heart. Did he have a heart? "Please," she pleaded. "I need you here." He nodded.

"I will stay for now, but you know that I can not stay forever." She ignored him, her ears only hearing that he would stay with her. He placed her on her bed as he left to get her more food. She waited for him to return, her heart hurting with every minute he was gone. She had a problem, but she refused to look at that right now. When Dan returned he did as he had earlier feeding her the soup as she sat there. No words transpired between them, but there was a peace there that both hadn't felt in a long time. "We need to get you into a bath." She blushed. "I will help you and I won't look," he promised. She nodded. She was mildly nervous for him to see her as she hadn't looked at herself in a while. As soon as the bath was filled he picked her up again before heading to the bathroom with his light passenger. Dan did as he had promised. He helped her into the tub, but turning his back he allowed her to bath herself. He was curious as to what she looked like, his mind asking him why and his heart knowing why. It was just for the concern of how much weight she had lost, but he knew that wasn't entirely true.

"I am done," she whispered as Dan grabbed a towel, his eyes adverted as he drained the tub, his fingers grazing her foot making the girl suck in a breath. He couldn't tell if it was from repulsion, but he felt her reach for him and that thought disappeared as he turned to allow her to wrap herself in the towel as the last of the water drained. Picking her up he took her back to her bed. Laying her still wrapped in the towel he covered her with the large comforter, but as he turned to leave she called out, "Dan, please don't leave me-e." He turned to her and saw that in her large amethyst eyes, the orbs seeming larger with the loss of so much weight, fear. He had never known her to fear anything so he nodded as he grabbed her chair. "No," she whispered as she patted the spot next to her. The white haired male gulped as nerves skittered through his form. "Please lay with me." Walking over there she made room for him, her body warmth combating with the chill from his body. It felt right somehow as the pair fell asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

Danny currently sat in his room, his eyes staring off in to space as he relived what he had seen just minutes ago. Was she really that miserable and if so why hadn't he seen it? That was something that as a close friend he should have seen! Knocking a opening into the wall next to him he flopped back onto his double bed with a grunt.

"I am such an idiot!" he growled just seconds before azure mist slipped from between his lips.

"Yes, yes you are," a voice stated. Danny looked up to find himself staring into Dan's crimson eyes. "Not to blame entirely for it though. You are rather immature after all." Danny sat up with a glare and then he remembered what had happened on the streets and his glare faded even as he held onto the anger he felt.

"Why aren't you with Sam?" he grumbled out. The grown-up version of him chuckled. "What's so amusing?"

"You," Dan said simply. "You and your sentiments. I never remembered it being so hard as a adolescent and now I watch me as an adult that I never got the chance to really be and I find that it is just as comical. You are so warped in your emotions that you still can't figure it out."

"What do you mean?" Dan just looked down at the dark haired person in amusement and yet there was another emotion in his crimson eyes.

"Was I really that daft? It just makes sense to me and not to you?" Dan smacked his face, his eyes slanting at the younger version of himself.

"Just spit it out," Danny hissed as color entered his cheeks in discomfiture.

"You feel affection for Sam and you just keep taking on a new girl in hopes that she will make you stop thinking about it. Just get over it! I don't comprehend you and you are me for fucks sake!" the large male growled in frustration as he turned from Danny. "I want to assist you even as I want the Goth girl myself, but even I am not dim enough to believe that I can stay with her as I will depart this life regardless. That would cause her more hurt than the pain of me just leaving her. I would rather she have the individual she wants even if you were dim-witted enough to hurt her with your lack of common sense." Danny was turning redder with each word that left his older half's mouth, but he stayed quiet as the words he was relaying made him think. Sam wanted him?

"Why would you help me? You don't even like me!" Dan turned, a smirk on his face.

"I did abhor you, but all those years in that stupid thermos gave me time to come to terms with my outlook on life. I was able to sort through my feelings."

"I thought you had no feelings," Danny stated with hesitation. Dan's grin grew wider, his fangs flashing in the dim lighting of the space.

"You two even think in the same manner," he said with a chuckle. "I can't think for the life of me why I couldn't get close to Sam as a teen, but then that stupid catastrophe happened and I was left alone. We were left alone and then you were stupid enough to be taken in by that bastard." Danny could tell that his older half was going back in time, his feelings coming to the surface.

"I saw some of what happened," the dark haired halfa clarified. Dan turned from the halfa below him as he floated down.

"Yeah, well, seeing it and knowing what happened is an entirely different thing," the white haired ghost stated, his voice cracking with emotion. "When I saw it I was devastated and to recognize that it was my fault was just something that I didn't want to reflect about."

"I, um…" Dan turned on him so quickly, his eyes flashing green before reverting to red.

"I don't want you sympathy!" he bellowed. "I am just telling you that what you saw was like watching a movie. There is no real emotion to watching a movie unlike participating in it!"


	5. Chapter 5

Danny didn't know what to say. He had never looked at it on the other side. He opened his mouth to say more, but Dan silenced him with a look.

"I didn't come to you for this meeting of the minds," he spat, his anger coming out. "I came because of Sam and only for her. She is important to our life and I would rather her not be hurt again. You must come to this path of what is wrong with being with your best friend and what you want." With that the other male was gone leaving Danny to his thoughts. What did the halfa want? Could he be with his best friend like that? Wasn't that against the rules? He laid back on his bed as a headache began to form. What the hell was he supposed to do?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Past...

Dan watched her sleep as he headed downstairs to grab more food. He was glad that she had money to spend for people to go out and get her food. He knew that if she had her way she would never go out. She would have let herself fade off and it made him so mad.

"She can be such an idiot," he muttered as he began to make her some more soup. He knew her body could only take that particular food for right now since his parents had made him take that stupid health class. Now he was glad that he had since it was helping him bring his friend back from the grave. She had been on the edge. He could feel it in his mind, her life thread being pulled and the blade being placed on it. She had done some stupid things in her life, but by far this had to be the worse. Heading back upstairs he found her awake, her eyes wide in fear. "What is the matter?" he asked, his voice harsh. What would she have to fear? She had escaped death in this timeline.

"I saw you fade," she whispered. "I saw your green eyes disappear." He chuckled which made the small female mad, her amethyst eyes flashing in anger. "It is not funny!" she spat.

"Sam," he said as he sat next to her, the bed sinking with his weight as he began to feed her again. They had been like this for a week now and this was the first time she had had a dream in the entire time. "You are smarter than that. I survive only on the side that stops time. My time in that thermos," he paused to think of a word. "It preserved me, but now that I have spent time in your world I am fading. You must know that I have to pass on." She let out a whimper and knocking the food out of his hand she clung to him like a child clinging to that last dream of a fairy tale come true. "It is okay," he said. "We still have plenty of time together."

"I don't want you to go, Dan," she whispered, her voice breaking. "You are the only one that understands."

"Sam, I don't understand because I don't know why you do what you do. I know that you are hurting right now and I can tell it is my younger self's fault, but I don't understand why you nearly killed yourself and I don't understand why you don't tell him of your hidden feelings." She looked at him in shock. "Yeah, I have grown up enough that looking back I should have seen that you had stronger feelings for me then you let on. I realized it too late as we could have had a good time and maybe you wouldn't have died with regret."

"I regret nothing," she said with a huff as she wrapped her arms around herself. "I treasure every time we had together growing up and even though we had our rough spots I still treasure it. I don't know what it would be like to be in your position but I can respect what you did to survive, but you didn't really." He looked to her. She knew him so well even just knowing his younger half. He regretted the decision that he had made to remove his ghost half, the half that had tried to rectify what he had done by trying to fight Vlad's ghost half. He should have realized that he didn't have enough mental power to overpower the not so broken male. He had been far too broken to take on such a power, but he had wanted the pain to end not knowing that even separating the parts of his soul he could still feel the pain. It had been a mistake and now he regretted it.

"I regret a lot," he said as she moved closer to him, her warmth entering him again. She was what he needed, her warmth and understanding and she needed him too. He was evil, his form that of only a ghost, but she needed him. "I regret all those times that I didn't see you for what you were, a blessing." She smiled against his chest.

"Dan, I am sorry for all that you went through because of me." He didn't know what she was talking about so he said nothing as he pulled her thin form next to his once non-existent heart. It beat now. Maybe it had always, but he had never paid it any mind as he had thought he had no heart. The one person who, though not always right, was his conscious with her wisdom.

"Sam, you did some stupid things, but you never put me in any harm." He looked down to find she was asleep, the soup from earlier staining her comforter, but even with that he managed to lay down with her and find sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Present...

Sam smiled as she and Dan lay on her bed, their hands behind their heads as they gazed up at the ceiling. She looked at him, her eyes glowing.

"Dan, what will happen to you? Will you just fade away?" The ghost next to her stiffened before turning his green orbs to her. They looked just like Danny's own phantom eyes that she almost pinched herself to make sure she was with Dan and not her halfa friend. They were one in the same, but for some reason Dan was more thoughtful then her friend There were times he would do something that was so Danny that she was sure she was back with her old friend. So much had happened in the years after Dan had been put in the thermos.

"I am not sure to say the least," the ghost said as he looked at her, her eyes shinning with tears. He knew that she would miss him, but he had never had anyone cry over him, not even Sam had cried for him. He reached out and touched her cheek as a single tear escaped. She had never had any reason to cry for him had she? He had never been in any real danger because she and Tucker had been there.

"So, do you remember Ember McLame?" she asked with a chuckle. Dan looked at her in confusion. What the hell was going on? She had just been so sad and now she was on a whole other topic. "You were such a sap!" she said before she broke out in giggles. "Oh, this is just like Romeo and Juliet,- " she whispers dramatically as she then points to herself. -except I'm the one on the balcony, and I can understand everything we're saying!" Again she broke out in giggles as Dan glowered at her before a smirk of absolute evil appears on his face as he turned to her. She looked perplexed as her giggling cut off. "What?"

"What about the fact that you kissed Dash?" he inquired with a cock of his brows. He was really not happy about that one kiss not aware of the one by Gregor or Elliot as was his real name, but he plays it off and chuckles at the look on her face.

"Eww, no not something I ever want to remember! I can still taste that nasty taste of failure!" she wails as she cringes. Dan smiles now, his heart aching as he watches his childhood friend get up to brush her teeth. "Thanks! I had just gotten over that like last year!" she screamed from the bathroom. He missed his friend and even wished now that he had taken a chance with her. What was his younger self thinking now? Was he banging his head on a wall?

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Indeed Danny was doing just that!

"What is wrong with me?" Bang! His head crashed into the wall again as he now felt the headache from earlier return. Dan Phantom was right and that was one thing that he never thought he would admit. His evil half was the good guy in this situation. He hadn't even noticed that his friend from childhood had liked him or had he noticed it and had just blown it off. There was that one time when they had been in the specter speeder and the tingle he had gotten when Sam had grabbed his hands to warm them. He had blown it off as the warmth hitting the cold of his own hands, but had that really been all it was? There was the whole thing with Ember too, but he had been under a spell. Then in his mind he saw her turn and kiss Dash Baxter on the lips and the feeling that he had felt from that day welled up in him. Were those feelings from that too? The fear? The anger? The jealousy? Were those things from the spell or were those his feelings? If he really looked back he couldn't even think of why he had like the Hispanic girl in school or Valerie even. Had those been true feelings of love or just infatuation. Had he been trying to put the feelings he had had for Sam off on other girls? What the hell was wrong with him?!

Had his feelings just been misplaced. He had fallen for Paulina, but only on her looks and the fact that she was unattainable while Valerie, he had no idea why the ghost hunter appealed to him. He had been mad that Tucker had fallen for the girl hunting him, but then for some reason he had fallen victim to her! What was wrong with him and these women he had fallen for?! Everyone of them was the exact opposite of Sam in every way! Were his girlfriends all right?! Did he really cheat on them with Sam? They had never said her name, but they may have well said it because that was who he had found himself thinking about every day. She had entered his thoughts about where she was and what she was doing. He had thought about who she was with on more than one occasion and had punched a hole in his wall too.


	7. Chapter 7

Past...

Days had passed and Sam was beginning to resemble her old self, her attitude was coming back and her weight was at a more healthy number. She smiled now as she sat in her bed, her eyes glimmering happily as her health had returned.

"I am glad to see that you are smiling now with more than just bones showing in your face," the white haired male said as he sat some food before her. She took what he made, a salad with cherry tomatoes littering the bowl.

"All thanks to you," she said as she took a bite. Dan shook his head as he sat next to her as she licked the ranch from her lips with a chuckle. "Without you I think I would have just..." she faded off because she knew what would have happened had he not come to her aid. Would Danny had come to find her? She would never know and for some reason she was bothered.

"He would have come," the male next to her said startling her from her thoughts. "I just think you shouldn't have to wait for help to come when I was here." Sam smiled sadly as she took another bite, but the food had lost its taste and she moved to place it next to her when a large hand stopped her. She looked up at him as he took the food into his hands and began to feed her again.

She had him and he was Danny too. She opened her mouth and allowing him to feed her as he had for what felt like forever. He may not be with her for forever, but sometimes you had to take a chance. As soon as she finished her bite she asked, "Dan, do you think that I am beautiful?" She had never been self conscious about her looks, but she somehow found that she wanted to hear it at least once. Dan looked at her in shock.

"Sam, you have never bee-" he was cut off when she shook her head at him, the look in her eyes sad as she told him that it didn't matter.

"I was just being silly," she continued as she stood up and headed for her closet where she disappeared. She was still in her night clothing as she rushed off leaving him on the bed to watch her. He was still in shock at those words. Sam had been one of those people who wore what she wanted, did what she wanted and cared little for what anyone said about it. What had happened? Had she become so insecure because his younger half had passed her over for some other girls?

"Sam," he called as he got up only to have her yell out that she was fine and that she would be out in a minute. Clothes began to fly out of the semi-cloths door as Sam continued to look through her closet before coming out with some clothing thrown over arm, her face shielded by her raven locks as she headed for the bathroom. Dan moved to go to her but found her amethyst eyes on him now, the glimmer in her eyes now was unshed tears.

"I told you I am fine and I need to take a bath," she whispered as she turned from him, but he would have none of it as he gripped both of her arms, his fingers digging into her upper arms gently as he turned her toward him. Without hesitation his lips crashed down on hers, his body pressing up against her so that she could feel how he felt about her, his manhood calling for her. She whimpered as soon as she felt him. She was new to the feeling of a male pressed against her and it felt good. She had had her share of kisses, Danny and their fake-out-make-outs were her first experiences with kisses and they ended with Gregor, the bastard that lied to her just to go out with her. She so did not do liars. Her mind went blank as his lips opened, his tongue licking her lips asking for entrance. She should have hesitated, but she didn't and opened up for him, his tongue moving into her mouth and battling with hers. It was her first French kiss and he seemed rather hesitant with his motions, but she could tell he was trying. Her hands snaked around his neck as she pulled him closer.

"Sam," he whispered against her lips as he pulled back to trail kisses down her neck and onto her exposed collarbone. Her night clothing, which was really only a large shirt covering her black lace panties, exposed enough enough of her skin that he was able to lick and suckle a small whimper out of her. Moving his hands up her rib cage, the soft fabric of her shirt bunching up with his hands as she grasped his shoulders for support, her nails digging into him as his fingers brushed the underside of her breasts, which strained against her shirt, the nipples puckering. "Sam, you are so beautiful that I find my heart hurting." She whimpered as he pinched her puckered nipple a scream releasing from her lips as he continued to work the nub, his other hand moving down her body and brushing against her wetness.

"Dan," she whispered in a tone of worship as she arched against him.

"I want you, Sam, but I don't want..."

"I lost that years ago," she whispered. "One of our ghost fights I fell too far and it broke. You took my virginity all those years ago." That seemed to bother him and at the same time he smiled as he continued.


	8. Chapter 8

Present...

Danny headed down the street to Sam's home, his mouth opening and closing as if he were talking as he rehearsed what he wanted to say to her. There was so much to say to her and he was so unsure of how he would say it to her. Could he do that with Dan there? The ghost had tried to encourage him, but would he be able to do that with the male that seemed just as smitten with Sam as he was in love with her?

"Dan! Dan!" He looked up at that moment as screams of terror filled the air. He rushed into the air, his ghost form appearing as he phased through the wall to find Sam on her bed, Dan laying there smiling at her as part of his body was missing. What the hell? She looked up at him, her amethyst eyes torn between the pleasure of seeing him and the pain of losing the male on her bed. Dan looked to him too now, but his expression was one of pain mixed with something that Danny could not comprehend. It looked like thankfulness, but Danny was shocked to see it. Was it because he came or was it for something else?

"Sam," he said as he turned from Danny. He looked at the woman sitting over him, his green eyes fading into blue. "I need you to step out of the room for a moment. I need to speak with the brat." Sam looked at him before understanding. She would have argued, but she knew she would lose like she did with Danny. They made their decisions and there was no way to make them change their mind. She was reminded of the time he went to fight Pariah. She had wanted to fight him on that, but Danny was a hero and there was nothing she could to change that. Before walking away she placed a kiss on his lips.

"You know that I love you and that will never change," she whispered as her voice broke. She was not ashamed of loving him and would never hide that. Her love for him was not as great as the one she felt for Danny. He whispered that he loved her before she left the room, the door clicking softly behind her. He turned to Danny now, his full blue eyes gazing into the green of Danny's Phantom eyes.

"Change back," he commanded as another part of his body began to disappear. Danny obeyed, though he didn't know why he did. Maybe it was because of Sam or maybe he felt that the male before him deserved that respect. "I need you to understand stuff we never did as teens. You realized that Sam wanted to go to that dance when we were younger, but she wanted to go with us. She wanted you to take her, but she settled for Tucker because she is a girl and all girl's want to dress up no matter how much of a tomboy or in Sam's case, how much of a Goth they are. Danny, Sam loves you with all her heart and you almost let her die."

"What?" Dan nodded. "She would never-"

"She wouldn't cut or harm herself intentionally but she is just a human after all and you have those feelings that I have for the most part lost. Brat, she is a girl and they have far more emotion in them then we do in our little finger. They weep at the smallest things and grow just as angry for the same reason. Miss a birthday and it is like you just killed a fucking cat!" Sighing Dan turned to the door where he knew Sam was waiting. She would eavesdrop on a conversation like this. "Woman! Get the fuck away from the door! This is not for you to hear!" Cursing was heard before she shuffled off. He knew she was hurting so he continued so he would have time to give her the proper goodbye that he knew she deserved. "What I am trying to say and what I figure you yourself should have figured out already is that Sam loves you so much she would fade away just so you could be happy."

"What?"

"Yeah, while you were gone she starved herself almost into nonexistence I know that sounds weird, but she did it. I just made it hours before her death." He closed his eyes, his mind going back to those visions of her death in this time and they intermingled with the ones from his time. Tears cascaded down his pale cheeks as he stopped fighting that time that he had not been able to save her. "I wasn't able to stop her death in my timeline and you can't imagine all the beating up I did to myself. I could see her in my dreams, her amethyst eyes looking at me with such fear."

"Da-" The ghost silenced him with a look.

"Brat, I want you to understand something you should never go through The loss of loved ones is hard, but not having someone who loved you to fall back on. Sam was the person who could have saved us in the past. She would have stopped me from removing my human half and I would never have turned bad. I would have defeated Vlad when I was ready. I would have saved the world and everything would be okay. Don't get me wrong," he said as he looked deep into the blue eyes that belonged to his human half. "I love my family, but it was the fact that Sam was gone that killed me. It was the reason I made that bad decision. I thought that if I removed that factor that it would all stop. I figured that being free of that persona I would be normal. That is not true and now I am a murderer of thousands, but that girl out there... She knows me. She knows you. She forgives me for that and doesn't shudder at my approach like most humans do. She sees that I am who I am and as long as I regret that I did it then I am redeemed. I knew that you would figure your feelings for her and come here. I was hoping that I would be gone by that time, but this is just as good as any. She will need you and you have figured it out that you love her. That is what I wanted. I knew that I could never stay here forever." Another part of his body disappeared. "Thanks." He looked at the door and hollering out for Sam found her there in seconds, her eyes red from tears that she had washed away so that Dan wouldn't see the sadness, the weakness that she felt.


	9. Chapter 9

"Dan," she said as she knelt next to him. "I am sorry for everything." Dan shook his head as he reached out and pulling Danny down next to Sam pushed them together.

"Sam, Danny will tell you the same thing that I am right now. You have nothing to be sorry for. We do." The goth looked at Danny and then Dan in shock before looking at Danny again.

"Danny? What is he talking about?" Danny turned to the male before them, his torso now gone. He had to accept that Sam needed to say bye to the male disappearing before their eyes so he turned to her and shook his head.

"Later, Dan needs you." She smiled and turned to Dan.

"I am okay," he said. "Really doesn't hurt physically to fade out." He looked at Danny. "Kind of like those cartoons we used to watch with the eraser coming down and removing part of their body." He chuckled and so did the two humans before him. "I am sorry for what I did, but I was mad at the world for taking her away." It didn't heal wounds, but for some reason knowing that Dan had been acting out of emotion for a love lost made Danny feel even better about everything. Sam leaned over and kissed Dan on his forehead again as he fully disappeared, his body leaving an indention in the bed. Sam smiled sadly as tears began to run down her cheeks. Danny knew what Dan wanted of him, but looking at the mourning female he couldn't bring himself to interrupt her moment. As he stood to go Sam stood up too.

"Dan told me that you needed to talk to me," she whispered as she kept her back to him. "He told me weeks ago in fact." She chuckled as she wiped at her eyes. "He knew as much about me as you do and yet he knew more that I didn't know you knew at that age."

"Um... Yeah, I um meant to keep that to myself for obvious reasons," he muttered as he cursed the other male for starting a mess. "I just thought that as friends, as best friends, that I didn't want to ruin it if...well...if you know..." he faded off as the girl before him leaned forward her soft lips meeting with his trembling ones. As she pulled back in fear he suddenly felt the courage that he needed and reaching out cupped her face as her lip quivered in fear and uncertainty. Leaning forward he kissed her back, their lips meeting so naturally it was almost as if they were meant for each other. They stood there in the darkness of her room, his mouth opening to beckon her and she opened her own on a groan as they drew closer to each other.

_____________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________________

Clockwork smiled down at the couple from his tower as Dan hovered next to him. Clockwork had brought him back so that the ghost could see what he had done. The love that he had forced from the darkness and out into the opening so that now it shown brightly in their eyes. Dan smiled at the couple. He had done one thing that he had never thought he would see. He was with Sam in the right timeline where everything went as it should. As he turned to leave Clockwork stopped him.

"Dan, I have made it possible for you to have something once lost to you," the now child-like ghost stated. The large ghost was confused as his green eyes blinked. Please head toward the door that leads out. Dan walked toward a door to see a soul that blinked it's blue eyes at him, the smile on his face one that had once graced Dan's own face.

"You bastard," Dan growled as a smile appeared on his face as he was hugged by his human half, well, the ghost of his human half. Now this was an awesome surprise as the two souls began to merge into one being. As the smoke cleared Danny Phantom in his ghost form appeared for two seconds before the human Danny Fenton appeared before Clockwork.

"Now you can move on," the keeper of time said as the pair now reunited began to disappear for good.


End file.
